Feathers
Feathers is the fourth song on the 2007 album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 2 - No World for Tomorrow. This song is also the second single from the album. The music video stars Wikipedia:Rena Riffel as a housewife who makes breakfast for her two sons and husband before they head off to school and work. Unsatisfied with the small sausage she makes for her family after seeing them disappointed with it, she kidnaps a boy scout leader (Chris Pennie) a milkman (Travis Stever) and the local navy recruiter (Michael Todd) and plans to use them to create a feast for her family. After she goes into her family's attic she hears the doorbell ring. It is the mailman (Claudio Sanchez) with a package for her. She answers the door and accepts the package. She opens the package to reveal a meat mallet, and lures the mailman into the house and knocks him out. She then grinds up all four of the band members and uses the meat to make dinner (burgers, frankfurters, ribs, etc.). The boys and her husband arrive home to find the food waiting for them, and are excited and happy. While eating, the husband spits out a long hair (presumably the mailman's) from a bite, but he shrugs it off and the family continues to enjoy their dinner. Lyrics History’s made its mark in anger As everybody knows, it's what we do, its nothing new The next chords struck are fault and failure And we both know that finger points on cue, there’s blame for two Do you really want him calling, Newo? Do you really think he’s coming back to you? Oh, once the world stops spinning, read that writing on the wall Is there another, Newo? Is there cushion, just enough to break the fall? Oh, don't you cry Just lie there baby in the past 'Cause if you want it all Right now, hide your feathers, on the back porch, baby He’s coming home for... you’ve... been... such... a liar Hide your feathers, little back porch lady You’re too old, enough to cry... your... sorry eyes... out (all over the world) Hear me scream outside your window I’m only here to make my peace with you... There’s something new It was our time, that day in our lives If I could do things different what would I choose? Oh don't you cry mama Please don't cry mama Oh don't you cry no, no Right now, hide your feathers, on the back porch, baby He’s coming home for... you’ve... been... such... a liar Hide your feathers, little back porch lady You’re too old, enough to cry... your... sorry eyes... out No other could wait for a lover, to embrace, boy When there’s no more room for love You’ll sell her off to the sharks No other could wait for a lover, to embrace, boy When there’s no more room for love You’ll sell her off to the sharks Right now, hide your feathers, on the back porch, baby He’s coming home for... you’ve... been... such... a liar Right now, hide your feathers, on the back porch, baby He’s coming home for... you’ve... been... such... a liar (all over the world) Hide your feathers, little back porch lady You’re too old, enough to cry... your... sorry eyes... out Wait a minute little back porch lady Wait a minute little back porch lady Wait a minute little back porch lady (you've been such a liar) Why don't you cry momma? Why won't you cry, no no Wait a minute little back porch lady Wait a minute little back porch lady Wait a minute little back porch lady (you've been such a liar) Why won't you cry momma? Why won't you cry, no no Music Video Category:Songs Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 2: No World For Tomorrow